Guilty Pleasures Work In Progress
by The Violet X
Summary: Guilty Pleasures by  Prince-x    YAOI. Don't approve? Don't read ahead, narrow minded viewer.  Contains graphic gay sex, foot fetish/tickling scenes and shota.


**Guilty Pleasures by ~Prince-x**

**YAOI. Don't approve? Don't read ahead, narrow minded viewer.  
Contains graphic gay sex, foot fetish/tickling scenes and shota. **

Snow entered his house noisily, his keys clunking in the door and his large riding boots making loud footsteps on the tiled floor below them. He dragged his aching feet through the house, towards his bedroom. Boy, was he beat. It was 11pm, and he'd been helping Yuj and Gadot with some training and N.O.R.A. operations, scouting around Cocoon and making sure they didn't get into any situations they couldn't handle. He felt like a parent, despite Gadot being the same age as him. He opened his bedroom door slowly, his hand barely finding the handle in the dark hallway, and entered his bedroom without a second thought. Snow felt frustrated and wound up, he needed to take a load off. The one thing that Snow wanted right now was a pair of hands at his feet, and a pair of lips at his crotch. He was exhausted, and he hadn't gotten a 'load' off in a while because of all this extra work helping Yuj and Gadot train. His sore feet and fervent cock were starting to feel the toll.

He dropped his trench coat to the ground, then his gloves, then his hat, then his shirt. His muscular, powerful torso still glistened with the remnants of sweat after a long days work. The only thing that remained on his body was his cargo pants and his favorite boots that he'd had for years, which he was almost always too lazy to take off before going to sleep. Complete with scuff marks and a distinct musky odor courtesy of Snow's big, sweaty feet and the fact that he almost never changed his socks. He looked at himself in his dresser's mirror briefly before looking down at the objects sitting on the dresser; a brush, some lotion, and a jewelry box. He never opened the box. He didn't need to, he knew what was inside. His engagement necklace, from when Serah was alive. A year had passed since she delved into crystal stasis, and he'd travelled a long, painful road trying to get over her, and he did, but he swore to himself never to forget her.

Snow looked back at his reflection in the mirror and noticed something stirring behind him, on his bed. He turned quickly, his heart racing, to find Hope sleeping, laying on his right side, snuggled up on the left side of his bed. Hope and Snow had gotten close since Serah went into a crystal sleep, perhaps closer than a minor and an adult should get, but Snow didn't care. He liked Hope's company, and, what's more, he liked Hope. The idea was strange to him at first, being with a boy. Snow always thought he was "straight as an arrow", but Hope was always there for Snow, and Snow found himself more and more attracted to Hope. He'd accepted, finally, that he liked it both ways, or so to speak. Of course, nobody, especially not Yuj and Gadot, knew about the two being an item. They'd never let him live it down.

Despite the pleasant surprise, one question loomed in Snow's mind.

"How the hell did he get in here?" Snow thought to himself, grinning slightly to himself at the sight of the 16 year old on his bed.

Hope was supposed to be staying with Lightning this weekend, for the fireworks show on the beach.

"She must've dumped him here…" He said under his breath, approaching the bed slowly. Not that he was complaining. Now he had an outlet for his sexual frustration.

He smirked to himself as he climbed onto the bed as silently as he could, getting behind Hope and putting his arm around Hope's thin, yet lightly muscled torso. He slipped his hand under Hope's shirt and started lightly tickling his nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. Snow migrated the tickling down to Hope's stomach and pant line, just before his belt. His fingers lightly traced around Hope's bellybutton as he moved his mouth onto Hope's neck, gently kissing and sucking it from behind as he tickled the young boy in his sleep. Snow looked down at Hope's shorts, and could plainly see that Hope was getting excited. Snow felt himself getting excited, too, his member growing harder with every minute spent touching Hope's delectable body.

Hope's hand moved up to where Snow's was, on his chest, and squeezed it.

"Snow." He whispered as he sat up and looked at his older partner.  
"I missed you…" He added as he stroked the stubble on Snow's face.

Snow leaned in to kiss Hope, their lips meeting tenderly as Hope's hands wandered over Snow's bare, hairless chest, his hands moving lower and lower as the kiss was emblazoned in passion. Snow slid his tongue into Hope's mouth as Hope slid his hands into Snow's pants, grasping his semi-erect cock in his hand, tugging at it slowly as their tongues grazed across each other's. Just the slightest stimulation on Snow's cock made him feel euphoric. He groaned and thrusted his dick into Hope's hand a few times before stopping abruptly, smirking at Hope's forwardness; he knew his tongue wouldn't be the only muscle entering Hope this evening, and he wanted to give it all he had.

The kiss stopped smoothly as Hope took his hand out of Snow's pants and looked into his eyes.

"You look tired…" He said, tilting his head slightly with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah… I… uh… haven't slept much. N.O.R.A. training, y'know? … My feet are killing me." He said uncomfortably, his cock twitching in his pants as he looked down at his dusty boots.

Hope smiled as he got off the bed and walked down towards Snow's feet. Snow knew that Hope had a foot fetish, not that Hope had ever confessed. Hope was always staring at Snow's feet and touched them every chance he got. Snow was sure one day he caught Hope sniffing his socks while he was in the shower.

"I'll give you a foot massage!" Hope said eagerly, untying Snow's right boot as he lay on his back.

"I could have some fun with this…" Snow thought, smirking devilishly. He was always into kinky things in the bedroom, and he wasn't going to say no to a foot massage after the day he had. 


End file.
